Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${6(10k-2)+6(-3+5k)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${6}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {6(}\gray{10k-2}{)} + 6(-3+5k) $ $ {60k-12} + 6(-3+5k) $ Distribute the ${6}$ into the parentheses: $ 60k-12 + {6(}\gray{-3+5k}{)} $ $ 60k-12 {-18+30k} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {60k + 30k} {-12 - 18}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {90k} {-12 - 18}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {90k} {-30}$ The simplified expression is $90k-30$